1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the installation of an electrical equipment such as a radio or stereo player equipment in vehicles or boats and more particularly to a system for removably installing such equipment so that the equipment can readily be removed from the vehicle either to avoid theft or to enable the use of the same equipment in different vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior art
The theft of radio and stereo player equipment from vehicles presents an ongoing problem. Numerous alarm systems have been designed in the prior art to deter such theft, but one cannot be assured, even with the best alarm system, that a thief will still not be able to escape with the equipment. One way to avoid this problem is to remove the equipment from the dashboard when the vehicle is left unguarded and place such equipment in the vehicle trunk or other more secure place. Systems have been developed in the prior art along these lines but such systems are often difficult and time consuming to install or fail to provide firm retention of the equipment in the vehicle while at the same time permitting rapid and easy removal.